The present invention relates to a musical resonator mounting structure, and more particularly to such a musical resonator mounting structure which can be conveniently mounted on a musical instrument, and adjusted to keep corrugated metal wires of resonator unit in contact with the musical instrument.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a musical resonator mounting structure installed in a drum according to the prior art. This musical resonator mounting structure comprises a resonator unit, two holder plates, and an adjustment device. The holder plates are fastened to the drum at two opposite sides. The adjustment device is mounted on one holder plate, comprised of a link and a lever. The resonator unit comprises a first end plate fixedly fastened to one holder plate, a second end plate fastened to the link of the adjustment device, and a plurality of corrugated metal wires connected in parallel between the end plates and arranged at the bottom side of the drum. By means of operating the lever of the adjustment device to lift the link, the corrugated metal wires of the resonator unit are stretched and closely attached to the bottom side of the drum, as shown in FIG. 1, therefore the corrugated metal wires are vibrated when the drum is played by beating. When the lever of the adjustment device is operated to lower the link, the corrugated metal wires of the resonator unit are released and disconnected from the bottom side of the drum, as shown in FIG. 2. This musical resonator mounting structure has drawbacks. Because the length of the corrugated metal wires of the resonator unit is approximately equal to the diameter of the drum, much metal material is used for making the corrugated metal wires. Another drawback of this musical resonator mounting structure is the complicated procedure of processing mounting holes on the frame of the drum for mounting the holder plates. Furthermore, the manufacturing cost of the adjustment device is high, and its installation procedure is complicated.